tecsfandomcom-20200214-history
TECS Magic Guidelines
The following is a guideline for The Elusive Carmen Sandiego Universe's use of magic. The Carmen Sandiego universe is not a magical (or super-powered) setting. Types of Non-Human or Superhuman Characters Non-Human or superhuman characters are discouraged and must undergo an audition process similar to Canon Characters. With that in mind, there are a range of magic-inspired entertainment categories that are suitable: Magicians (entertainment) These are the tricksters, illusionists, and slight-of-hand masters that you would find in places like Las Vegas. * Done traditionally (not a front for "real magic") Fortune Tellers / Psychics (entertainment) Write the second section of your page here. These characters very well might be clairvoyant but the validity of such claims will always face scrutiny (so don't get offended when nobody believes you). * Do not force your visions upon others. If someone picks up on a thing you post, awesome. Just don't expect it. * Do not meta fish. People like to talk about their characters OOC, but this is not fodder for your abilities. Note: When using your talents with/on another character make sure that you get permission from that character's writer. Superhumans (discouraged) On this site, superhumans are defined as characters who are more than human in the sense that they have magical abilities, super-powers, telekenesis, etc. In an attempt to preserve creativity, the site staff have decided that, in extremely rare and limited circumstances, superhuman characters can be allowed. Characters with such abilities must undergo an auditioning process similar to that of applying for Cannon characters and must be approved by the administration. Rules, Community, and Penalties All characters follow the site rules without exception. Go to http://carmensandiego.info/games to review them. This is a community-run role playing group and as such, the community may file complaints / concerns that can affect the administration's decision(s) regarding your character. If your character's magic use becomes a problem, and offenses are determined recurrent, the administration reserves the right to delete your character. Guidelines for Application For information on auditioning for a character, please see the Cannon character FAQs at http://carmensandiego.info/forums/topic/Canon-Characters-0.htm?#post_row_72 (yes, we know that you're playing an OC. Just do the same thing to submit it.) * Provide a solid backstory ** There must be a well determined and established reason for your character to be able to do what they can do. ** Limitations: Your character cannot use magic whenever they feel like it. The reasons for this are just as important as the reasons why your character can do what they do. *Provide an example of why your character would choose a conventional means of doing something over using magic. * Provide an example of why your character would chose to use magic over a conventional means of doing something. The application process is designed to evaluate your character and help determine their functionality on the site. Please be willing to receive advice and be make changes based on the administration's responses. As commitment to the community, collective members (through democratic election) reserve the right to impose limitations and revoke the use of your abilities. Category:Culture Category:Story